Power Rangers: Dragon Force
by Elenia101
Summary: 4 students get a ride of their life when they are transfered to Reefside High, A new ranger team, new friends, new allies, and new love? Read and Find out!
1. First day of hell

Sitting in the dark classroom, taking notes as the teacher wrote on the overhead, four students sat next to each other, passing notes to each other. Two of them were male and the other two female."And so the Zenith..." the teacher droned on about the celestial sphere and such. "Psst! Hey Andy, do you get anything on what this teacher is saying?" one of the guys of the group asked the other one. "Does it look like I know? I'm not paying attention to him, I'm looking at Mr. hottie over there," the one called 'Andy' replied.

"Whoa, you're right!" one of the girls spoke up slightly."Back off Tia, that piece of meat is mine!" Andy stated firmly.

"And what makes you so sure that he's gay?" Tia questioned, leaving Andy flabbergasted.

"MR. ROGERS AND MS. DANIELS! Do you wish to tell me all of what I just said?" the teacher exclaimed. "Why of course Mr. Jones!" Tia began, "You had just recently stated that there are 88 constellations in the whole celestial sphere, the one we are able to see more clearly at night at the moment is Orion." Tia finished a smirk gracing her lips.

"Um, Mr. Jones, did you just suck on a lemon?" the other girl in the foursome asked.

"No Ms. Blake, why do you ask?"

"Because your face looks like you just sucked on a buncha lemons!"

"No, no Nicole, he looked like he just sucked on a lot of Co-" their other male member began.

"MR. DANIELS, MS. BLAKE, MS. DANIELS, AND MR. ROGERS! ALL OF YOU DETENTION!" Mr. Jones shouted, his face going red with anger.

"I beg to differ my dear Jacob, Mr. Jones obviously has been sucking on something much, much, much worse than that," Nicole stated. "Oh really and what is that?" Jacob asked, both of them pretending to not hear the teacher.

"ALL FOUR OF YOU OUT NOW!"

The fearsome foursome all gleamed with pride as they strutted out of the classroom. And just to piss Mr. Jones off even more, Nicole blew him a kiss good-bye.

"Well, this school year started out quite promising, don't you think so guys and girls?" Tia asked her friends.

Nicole nodded, still laughing her ass off from the look on Mr. Jones face after she blew the ugly old geezer a kiss. "Oh, I do think so, mmmm ... especially with that hottie in our astronomy class oh he is just gorgeous." said Andy, waving his hand in front of his face like a fan.

"Uh huh, yeah and when the day that guy is gay is the day Hilary Clinton comes out of the closet." Jacob joked.

"Oh! PWNAGE BITCH!" Jacob cried out and pointed a finger at Andy, who in return flicked him off.

The group of four soon arrived at the Principal's office and sat outside it waiting for him to get done with whatever he was doing. In the span of five minutes that they were waiting for the Principal to come out; Nicole and Jacob (whom has the attention span of a four year old) were playing Rock, paper, scissors and so far Nicole was winning."You're cheating!" Jacob whined."I am not you sore loser!" Nicole defended, beating Jacob with her paper against his rock.

"You both are so fucking childish it's not even funny." Tia groaned.

"So, what's your point?" Jacob asked.

"UGH! Why did I get stuck with a dufus of a twin brother!"

"At least I don't look like a slut on heels." Jacob argued.

"HEY!" both Tia and Andy cried together.

The door opened to the office and the four shut up immediately. The principal poked his head outside his door and sighed."I was hoping I wouldn't see you on the first day of school..." the elder man stated. "But we just love visiting you so much, Principal Jenkins, and it's been a whole summer, we just couldn't stay away!" Tia exclaimed.

"Well, you better start because after today you are going to be going to a new school."

"WHAT!" the four of them shrieked.

"You heard what I said, I'm sorry but I have been too lenient on you four so I am expelling you from this school. Your new school will be Reefside High School. They have one of the toughest principals in the whole district. So she will make sure you are on your best behavior." Principal Jenkins stated.

"This is mutiny, I tell you! MUTINY!" Jacob cried.

"Shut up you idiot!" Nicole growled.

"New hot and sexy guys yay!" Andy celebrated.

"No, I can't believe this all my hard work, my perfectly planned out pranks DESTROYED!" Tia sobbed.

"Well, you all brought this upon yourselves, as horrible as it is for me to say." Mr. Jenkins interrupted the group and their hysterics. "Now off with you, go to your next class.." he grumbled and shooed them out of his office.

After School

"This sucks," Nicole mumbled.

"Totally," Tia agreed.

"Majorly," Jacob seconded the notion.

"This is great!" Andy objected.

The complaining threesome stopped instantly and Andy turned around and looked at his companions with a confusing glance. The twins and Nicole looked at Andy like he grew a second head."What?" Andy asked, he was weirded out by the looks on his friends faces."You're joking..." Jacob groaned.

"You're happy about this?" Nicole questioned in disbelief, her green eyes wide with shock.

"You know, Andy, for a homosexual, you're pretty stupid..." Tia mentioned.

"Hey! That's discrimination!" Andy whined.

"No, that's stating a fact." Nicole muttered under her breath.

"You guys are meaannnnn!"

"The truth hurts, man, the truth hurts." Jacob replied patting Andy on the back.

They continued on their way home, Nicole writing in her notebook as they did so. They could never figure out how shw could write, walk, and not hit anything or get hit by anything or anybody. It was her talent, amongst other things, like for instance writing poetry and music.

"So Nikki, what are you writing about?" Tia asked, trying to look over her black cladded friend's shoulder."A new song, you know for my band?" Nicole replied.

"Really! New stuff to play yes!" Jacob jumped for joy.

"Yes and you have a few guitar solos in them too Jake." Nicole laughed.

Jacob and Nicole were in a band called _Failing Redemption_, Nicole was the lead singer and Jacob were the back up vocals on some songs.

"So what is the song called?" Jacob asked being as curious as a kitten.

"Well, it doesn't have a title just yet, but it will. And I don't want you guys to see it yet until its finished; I'm working on the music for the piano, and Jake I need you to come over next week to work on the guitar parts a bit more and other stuff with me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Jacob responded.

"Sweet, okay. Well, this is me, see you guys!" Nicole smiled and hugged her friends bye and ran over to her front gate, which was huge, and opened it. Waving bye to her friends once again she turned around walked towards her house.

Soon enough all of them were in their respected homes, enjoying a nice dinner with their family, well nice for some of the group.

Andy was eating with his mom and his sister, they were having pizza and talking about their day, Tia and Jacob were eating with their mom and dad and their little sister, whom were eating chinese take out. But Nicole walked into her house to find her parents not there once again.

She knew they would be back later that evening drunk and hating each other, arguing and such. So she went into the kitchen and made herself some dinner, which included chicken flavored ramen noodles and sushi. Going up to her room she sat down at her desk and began to eat while turning on her laptop and sighing onto the internet. Checking her e-mails and finishing up the last bit of her food, she got up and got changed into her Happy Bunny pajamas. Turning out her regular light, she flicked on her blacklight, which darked her room even more than it already was, and put on some System of a Down. Nodding her head to the beat as she began to sign onto AIM to see if maybe Andy or Jacob and Tia were online.

Just then an Chatroom invitation popped up onto her screen, accepting it she watched as an IM came up.

(A/n: bold for Andy, italics for nicole, and underline for Jacob and Tia)

**MasteroftheRainbow: Hey sexy chica!**

_QueenofImaginaryLight: Good evening my lovely gay man._

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: Hola our sexy bitches it is us Tia and Jacob!

**MasteroftheRainbow: Hey Tia and Jake my other sexy chica and handsome butt-buddy**

_QueenofImaginaryLight: hey Tia, hey Jake.._

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: Dude don't even play with the butt-buddy thing that's just wrong!

**MasteroftheRainbow: You know you loved it jakey-poo!**

_QueenofImaginaryLight: Mommy Dearest and Dear Ol' Dad are gone once again, surprise surprise._

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: Awwwwww I'm sorry Nikki, don't worry we loves you!

**MasteroftheRainbow: yeah, I love you too, girlfriend. Us chicks need to stick together!**

_QueenofImaginaryLight: Thanks you guys, I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you._

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: You would most likely go to a shrink.

**MasteroftheRainbow: That would suck.**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: You're telling us! We had to go to one before, it was torture! All b/c mom thought I was crazy b/c I thought I was the power ranger for like a week and dad thought Tia was going loony all b/c she had an imaginary friend when we were like 7. So we both were sitting in a weird freaky room with the shrink and dude he was scary. And Lame.

**MasteroftheRainbow: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: Not funny it was a very tramatizing experience for my sister and I

_QueenofImaginaryLight: Don't worry I believe you. And I'm glad I don't have to._

**MasteroftheRainbow: It is too funny, you thought you were a power ranger now that was priceless!**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: OH COME ON! Don't tell me you never wanted to be a Power Ranger!

**MasteroftheRainbow: Sure I did I wanted to be the Pink Ranger! Cause she always got saved by the White Ranger. And She got to wear pink all the time and you know my favorite color is pink.**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: You... are... soo...gay...

**MasteroftheRainbow: no shit Sherlock**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: Hey Andy don't mind Jakey-poo he's stupid, i love that you're gay!

_QueenofImaginaryLight: Ditto, I mean who else would we take to go on a shopping spree with? It wouldn't work out so well with Jake and all, him and his retarded self can't tell his left from his right._

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: lol so true my brother is an idiot.

**MasteroftheRainbow: I know I am just so awesome lol**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: Oh that's just wrong, ganging up on a brother when he's down like that, I thought we were peoples!

**MasteroftheRainbow: We are don't worry, its just fun to pick on you too haha**

_QueenofImaginaryLight: Indeed you are an easy target._

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: TRAITORS!

**MasteroftheRainbow: It's okay my butt-buddy!**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**MasteroftheRainbow: Don't call you what? Oh you mean Butt-buddy?**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: I AM NOT YOU'RE BUTT-BUDDY!

**MasteroftheRainbow: Sure you are!**

_QueenofImaginaryLight: rotflmao_

_QueenofImaginaryLight: Well as much fun as this is I'm gonna go to bed, we got school in the morning, night lovers! hugs and kisses_

**MasteroftheRainbow: Night sexy chica!**

PiratejakeNinjaTia101: Night Nikki! much love from the dufus twins Jake runs away from Tia who is abusing him

_QueenofImaginaryLight: haha much love night!_

**_QueenofImaginaryLight has signed off_**

Nicole giggled at that last message from Tia and Jacob, her friends always made her feel so much better when she was down. Getting up from her desk she walked over to her bed, pulled off the black covers and crawled into her comfy, humungous bed. Snuggling deep within the blankets she fell asleep.

Andy's house

**_QueenofImaginaryLight has signed off_**

**_PiratejakeNinjaTia101 has signed off_**

Closing the chatroom, Andy smiled and slipped on his pjs, a silky baby blue pants and cotton tank top that said "Drama queen" in pink letters, and slid into his pink bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Tia and jacob's House

**_QueenofImaginaryLight has signed off_**

"You are such an idiot!" Tia growled and repeatedly hit her brother as she chased him around his bedroom. "Ow! Back, back evil demon from hell!" Jacob cried out as he dodged a slap. and a punch.

"I swear I hate you!" Tia screamed.

"Hate is such a strong word, and mom says you shouldn't swear!" Jacob taunted.

"I'll say what ever I want damn it!"

"MOMMY!" Jacob yelled as he darted from his room.

"You better run!" Tia shrieked as she ran after him.

Stay tuned for chapter 2...


	2. New school, greaattttt

The next morning the group of four arrived at gates of their their new school, Reefside High. They looked at the white building packed with students, disgust formed on Nicole's face as she seen the girls dressed in slutty outfits. Tia joined her in her disgust, yet Jacob was drooling and Andy was gapping at all the guys.

"This is our new school?" the black haired girl asked, her green eyes scanning over the crowd.

"What school? This is a school of hooker wannabes!" Tia agreed with Nicole.

"Now, now Tia I think this might be a good thing now, dont be mean to the girls." said Jacob to his sister.

"I agree this school is gonna be great, look at all the hot guys!" Andy stated.

Silence echoed through the foursome and Andy turned and looked at his friends."What!" he cried, getting scared by the looks on his friends faces.

"Idiot.." Nicole whispered.

"Dumbass..." Tia complained.

"You need a boyfriend..." Jacob mumbled.

Andy glared at his friends. Nicole ignored it and looked over at Tia."At least you're not as bad as they are." Nicole told her taller friend. Tia examined herself, she was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees and pink tank-top, her naturally curly hair was straightened and put up into a bun which was held in place by a pair of black chopsticks.

"Nope, I'm not, I don't look like a bunch of sluts. Brownie points for me!" agreed Tia.

Tia looked at her brother who remained drooling at the group of cheerleaders that walked by. Tia sighed and walked over to her brother, stood up on her tipey toes and slapped him in the face. "Hey, stupid ass come back to the world of the living, and wipe the drool from your chin its grossing the whores out."

Jacob growled at his sister as he rubbed his cheek. Tia just smiled sweetly and battered her eyes. Nicole patted Jacob on the back and ushed her friend away from his sister."Now, Jacob calm down." Nicole said softly, trying to soothe her friend's ruffled feathers.

"Hey look at that girl, Chelsie, she looks like one of them freaks that you see in them poor ass schools." one of the girls snickered to her friend as they took in Nicole's appearence. Nicole looked down at her self then back up at the cheerleaders and gave them the evil eye. Nicole was wearing baggy black jeans with chains hanging off of them and an off white peasent shirt with a black corset that had violet dragons on it and a pair of black vans. Her hair was down and in her face slightly, her nails were painted black, and she wore dark make up that paled her skin even more than it already was and a black choker wit ha gothic cross pendant adored her thin neck.

"I know Jessie! I mean, anyone who is caught dead in that should be shot." the girl named Chelsie stated, laughing and pointing at Nicoles clothing.

"Uh oh.. they shouldn't have said that." Andy whispered to Tia and Jacob.

"Nope." Jacob whispered back.

"Them hoes are gonna get it now." Tia said outloud, loud enough for them to hear.

"Excuse me, at least I don't dress like aI'm a slut! And I don't go around whoring myself out to guys and getting myself pregnant and shit, like all of you girls do. At least I know what 2 + 2 is, unlike you dumbasses! So you better watch who your trying to piss off bitch, or you're gonna get the shit kicked out of you!" Nicole shouted as she walked over to the girls.

"Who are you calling a slut! You better watch your mouth before I kick your ass!" Jessie yelled back.

Nicole just stared at the girl in front of her before raising her fist and punched her in the face. The cheerleader screamed in pain as she held her nose.

"You bitch! You broke my nose! You are so dead!" she cried and lunged herself at Nicole, who dodged and tackled the surprised blonde. While Nicole was beating the living shit out of the girl she was ontop of, the one named Chelsie jumped onto Nicole's back and began pulling at her hair.

"Oh hell na!" Tia shouted and grabbed Chelsie by her hair and yanked her off of Nicole who didn't seem to notice the damn girl was even anywhere near her. Then a crowd of people began to huddle in a circle around the four girls fighting."FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they all began to chant. Jacob tried to pull his sister off of the poor girl while Andy on the other hand way trying to stop Nicole from killing the other one.

Both were pushed off of them and they looked at each other in shock. Then Jacob had to open his big mouth, "It's girls gone wild... HIGH SCHOOL EDITION!"

Andy stared at Jacob in disbelief."You're a dumbass!" Then andy got back up and tried to get Nicole off of Jessie once again and succeeded. Jacob finally pulled his sister off of Chelsie, and two of the other cheerleaders where holding back their friends. Nicole and Tia were trying to break free from teh guys' hold on them only to fail.

"Let me go I'm gonna kill her!" Nicole screeched.

"Jacob let me go before you get your ass kicked later! I'm trying to teach that bitch not to mess with my girl!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A woman cried out causing the commotion to stop. Everyone began to move aside as the woman began to make her way through the crowd. The woman was kinda tall with long brown hair and tanned skin, she was wearing a black business suit and a pair of black high heels.

"Dude it's Principal Randall." one of the guys in the group of people whispered to his buddy.

"They're soo gonna get it." his friend mumbled back.

Principal Randall looked at The cheerleaders the nto Tia, Nicole, Jacob, and Andy."Who started this? Tell me right this instant!" Principal Randall demanded.

"They did Principal Randall!" one of the nameless cheerleaders cried."Yeah! Chelsie and Jessie were just saying how much they loved her outfit and she went psycho on them!" the other nameless cheerleader agreed.

"You damn liars! You guys started it!" Jacob defended his friends, anger flaring up inside of him.

"Mr. Daniels watch your mouth!" Principal Randall yelled.

"But they are! They're lying, they're fucking lying!" cried Andy.

"Mr. Rogers, I will get to the bottom of this now be quiet and watch your mouth. Until one of you decides to tell the truth you four have detention and you four are suspended from the squad until this is solved!" stated Randall.

The cheerleaders groaned and glared at the foursome while the foursome glared at the cheerleaders.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. and Ms. Daniels, and Ms. Blake in my office NOW!" Principal Randall screamed and pointed towards the front of the building. Jacob, Nicole, Tia, and Andy began walking towards the enterance with Principal Randall following behind them.

"The rest of you get to class!" Randall shouted.

The grounds soon cleared as the students went to their homerooms. The fearsome foursome stood outside of Randall's office waiting for her to arrive and when she did she opened her office door and pointed forthem to go inside. Entering the clean office they stood there as Randall stood in front of them."All of you SIT!" They all sat down looking down, silence thickened even more with each passing moment, they were in deep shit."All four of you have detention for the rest of this week! You only are getting four chances here, make four more mistakes and I will make sure all four of you will not be able to get into any other school in this entire state! Do you understand me!" commanded Principal Randall.

"But we.." Tia began.

"I don't want to here anything come from your mouths except for 'Yes Ma'am I understand'!" Randall interrupted.

"Yes ma'am..." all four replied.

"Good, now here are your schedules. Get out of my sight before I decide to suspend all four of you!" Principal Randall growled.

Getting up the foursome hurried quickly out of the office as they looked at their schedules."That woman is a BITCH." Nicole stated."Yeah she is, hey at least we all got the same classes." Andy said trying to lighten up the mood."Yeah, our first class is Science with Dr. Oliver then its American Government with Mr. Diez, Physical Education with Mrs. Browning, Chorus with Ms. Ferra, then its Lunch, Calculius with Mr. Phauna, and English IV with Mr. Glass." Tia read off of the schedule.

Walking to their first class they knocked on the door and walked in. As they entered the classroom the teacher looked up from taking role."Oh you must be the new students I presume?" Dr. Oliver questioned. Andy's, Tia's, and Nicole's jaws drop. They stared at the teacher in complete shock.

'Oh..' Tia thought.

'My god...' Nicole followed the suit.

'HE IS SEXY!' Andy's mind screamed.

Dr. Oliver was tall, had a nice tan, he had brillant brown eyes and he wore a nice dark green dress shirt with a pair of black slacks. He wore glasses but that only magnified his hotness. Jacob just looked from his sister to his gay friend then his other friends with confusion.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes we are the new students.." Tia stuttered.

"Okay, good, please take what seats are open." Dr. Oliver smiled warmly.

Tia nodded numbly and began walking over to the empty table near the back of the classroom, who was followed byNicole, Jacob, and the still gawking Andy. Nicole mustered up what pride she had left and pushed all them girly feelings into the back of her mind and pulled out her notebook and began to write.

"Oh yes, do you four have any questions that you would like to ask?" Dr. Oliver wondered.

"Yes I do!" Andy began and waved his hand in the air.

"Umm yes, Mr.?"

"Andrew Rogers, but umm are you gay?" Andy asked.

"No.. um why do you ask?" Dr. Oliver questioned curiously.

"Because you are sexyyy!" Andy stated, sad that his teacher wasn't gay.

"Um... thank you, I think..." Dr. Oliver thanked hesitantly.

Jacob groaned and bashed his head against the table."Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that."

"I can," Tia began and just drooled at Dr. Oliver.

Nicole just remained quiet and continued to write in her notebook.

After School

"Tommy!" Principal Randall shouted chasing after the teacher wh owas walking down the hallway.

Stopping he turned around and smiled."Yes, Elsa?"

"You are in charge of Detention today, you hav four students waiting for you in your classroom." said the female principal.

"Oh, okay, well then Elsa I will get going to my classroom then." Dr. Oliver smiled and began heading towards his classroom. Entering he was surprised to see the four new students."Um.. am I in the right classroom?"

"If your here to babysit us for detention then yes." Jacob groaned.

"What did you guys do to get into detention on your first day here?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Nicole and Tia got into a fight with these cheerleader chicks, me and Andy got detention for using foul language in front of Principal Randall." Jacob replied drumming his fingers on the table in boredom.

"Well, listen you four, I need to go to an archelogical dig to look at something for my friend Dr. Mercer. And I am in charge of detention so I guess the four of you have to come with me."

"That sounds boring." said Jacob as he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"It sounds interesting!" Tia disagreed and glared at her brother.

"Sounds pretty cool, Dr. O." Andy agreed with Tia.

"I don't give a shit, lets just go." Nicole grumbled.

The Dig

Dr. Oliver gave each of the four a set of tools and a shovel plus a pair of gloves to wear as they dug in their own pit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm getting dirt all over my clothes." Nicole growled as she gently brushed the artifact she found. It was strange though, it wouldn't come up from the ground. As she slowly began to uncover the flat piece of stone, she seen it it had five holes big enough for her fingers to fit through and a ring of ancient writing.

"What the hell? What does this say?" Nicole wondered she then quickly uncovered the rest of the stone and looked at the writing.

"_In the darkness that covers the light,_

_this one lives in the depths of the night._

_With the power of shadow and destruction,_

_this warrior will release a plight._

_Guided by the Black Dragon of Shadows,_

_this female warrior will bring death and chaos_

_to her enemies that stand against her."_ Nicole read outloud."Okay what the hell does this mean?" she was about to call out for the teacher, but for some reason she had this feeling like she should do something. But what was it? It was then that she took off her gloves and placed her right hand up the stone, her fingers sliding into the holes. A dark beam of black light erupted from the stone as Nicole screamed and disappered into the day.

With Jacob

"This is sooo gay." Jacob complained as he dug in the sand."What is the point of this?" he stopped digging when the tip of the shovel hit something hard. Curious he took the brush and began to sweep away the dust from the stone."What the..." he whispered, confused by what he was looking at.

"Hey, this thing has writing on it I wonder what it says.."

Uncovering the circlular slab he looked closer at it and tried to make out what it said.

"_In the core of the earth,_

_this one lives in the flames of hell._

_With the power of fire,_

_this one warrior will bring a flaming inferno._

_Guided by the Red Dragon of Fire,_

_this male warrior will bring warmth and light._

_As the leader he will lead a band of warriors _

_into a battle against evil."_ Jacob said aloud as he read the scripture.

"Okay that's freaky." weirded out Jacob began to get up until he saw the holes in the stone slab. Bending down he put his left hand over it and inserted his fingers into the stone. Then a pillar of red light burst from the ground, it then disappeared and Jacob was no where to be found.

With Tia

"I knew I should've wore jeans today, but did I listen to my gut NO." Tia grumbled as she sat on the dirt floor uncovering the stone slab that she found.

Looking at it she had noticed the writing on it and she began to read it as she finished dusting it off.

"_In the seas filled with water and ice,_

_this one lives to create life._

_With the power of the waters of the earth _

_and ice glaciers of the poles._

_This one warrior will bring a watery death._

_Guided by the Blue Dragon of Ice and Water,_

_this female warrior will bring horrors from the unknown." _

"Wow, that's a strange poem." Tia wondered. She was then drawn to the hand print on the stone she placed her hand on it and a pillar of blue light shot up into the sky. Disappearing instantly it took with it the young girl.

With Tommy

"This is strange." Tommy whispered as he just uncovered a weird spherical stone.

He noticed there was not only ancient writing on it, but also an imprint of a hand. Taking off his glasses he tried to read the writing on the artifact.

"_As fast as lightning through the stormy night,_

_this one warrior dashes off in the speed of light._

_With the powers of creating storms, _

_this warrior is guided by the Green Dragon of Lightning._

_To strike down any warrior to rise against him_

_in this battle of dark and light."_

Placing his hand onto the sphere he was drawn into a pillar of dark green light.

With Andy

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world!" Andy sang as he dug a triangular slab of rock from the ground. Looking at the slab as he hummed the song in his head he began to read the writing upon it.

"_With the power of the wind,_

_this one warrior will take flight._

_Agile and graceful, with the blessing of the gods,_

_this guided one of the White Dragon of Wind_

_will bring a fury in his wake."_ shrugging it off he looked at the hand print with wholes big enough to fit his own fingers he did what any curious teenager would do, he touched it.

And just like the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat, satifaction brought it back.' a pillar of pink light erupted from his respected hole he disappeared like the playful wind.

To be continued.

Author's note: Ok people I would ike reviews please! Oh and Disclaimer I do not own power rangers just my original characters and the poems anddddddddd the plot.


	3. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

A/N: Hello I'm back wit ha new chapter hope you like it and PLEASE review or I will ahve to take drastic measures like asking ofra certain amount of feed bac kto continue and i know you won't like that! now on with the story!

* * *

"Ugh.. what the hell?" Nicole groaned as she blinked her eyes and began to get up from the obsidian floor. She blinked her eyes a few more times and yet she saw nothing or heard anything. The pitch black coiled around her, like a viper waiting to strike. Squinting her eyes trying to figure out just where the hell she was. Her feet lead her down the path unconsciously, like she had been here before.

"Where am I?" her voice echoed throughout the strange cave like place.

Just then she saw a small light up ahead, she then began running towards it trying to reach it but it seemed to only get farther and farther away. That was when she saw a large dargon like statue, it was blacker than midnight with no lights on. She slowly began to walk trowards it and studied it closely. She noticed a pendant hanging from its neck. Reaching up she grabbed it and yanked it off the statue.

Examining it she noticed it was made out of a type of silver and shaped like a dragon's claw, in the claw was holding an unusual black gem. It was then a strange black mist surrounded her being, attaching itself to her skin.

"What is going on here? What's happening?" she questioned to no one, panic increasing.

* * *

"Damn it's so fucking hot! Where the hell am I?" Jacob complained as he walked down the path he found that he was on. Looking down over the side his eyes widened profoundly.

"OH SHIT! NO FUCKING WAY!" he panicked as he seen the pit of lava located just below his two feet. looking ahead he saw a huge platform and he ran towards it, only thinking that he sould get off of the path before it caved. Finally reaching his destination he continued on running trying to find his way out, only to find himself in a strange chamber. Located in the middle of it was a statue of a red dragon.

"This is bullshit. What the fuck is going on?"

Walking closer he noticed in the dragon's mouth there was something shiney. Picking it up he noticed it was a gold pendant that was in the shape of a dragon's claw and in the claw was a ruby. He realized it started getting hotter and hotter. Turning around he scremaed as he saw he was getting trapped by a ring of fire.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

"What I wouldn't give for a fire or a blanket." Tia shivered as she wandered the icy fortress aimlessly.

Squealing as she accidently stepped in a small pool of icy cold water."DAMN IT I HATE THIS!"

Rubbing her arms as she shook off her foot and continued wandering the huge glacier.

"Whoa..." Tia whispered as she appeared in front of two huge doors made out of wood. Opening them she made her way into the room that held a large blue dragon what looked like it was made out of ice.

"That is one big fucking statue." her heels clanked as she walked closer to the dragon when she noticed something on it's neck. Grabbing the small object, she yanked it off and looked at it. She noticed it was a silver dragon claw pendant clutching a sapphire.

She noticed it grew colder and colder and then something frozen was attaching itself to her legs and it seemed to grow. Looking down she noticed huge patches of ice seemed to make their way up her body, freezing every inch of her until it surrounded her completely.

* * *

"Damn, why does it feel like I was hit by a 18 wheeler?" Tommy groaned as he held his head in his hands.

Standing up he brushed ohimself off and looked at his surroundings."Okay, I'm in some sort of cave. And there is a huge ass dragon in the middle of the room. At least it can't get any worse, right?" pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming he walked over to hit and plucked the golden chain from the dragon's mouth. Looking at the small claw like pendant he noticed the emerald. Then lighting began shooting out from the closed ceiling.

Sighing and he looked up at the sky."You must hate me...oh the irony..."

* * *

"I hate myself. Why did I have to do a stupid fucking thing like that. I HATE BEING CURIOUS! This is BULLSHIT!" Andy screamned into the cavern.

"I hate this stupid dark, dank, cold, windy cavern. IT NEEDS TO ROT IN FUCKING HELL!"

Kicking some rock out of anger the whole room statred shaking and rocks came tumbling down, revealing another walk way. Looking at it in shock, Andy just stared."I need to get pissed more often."

"Oohhh! Look at the pretty white dragon!" Andy squealed as he ran towards it."HEY A PINK GEM!" Andy picked up the small pendant and looked at the pink gem that was being held in a silver dragron's claw. Placing it on his neck he hummed and skipped around the room, well until he fell through the floor.

* * *

"THAT'S IT I'M NEVER GOING TO DETENTION EVER AGAIN!" Jacob cried as he appeared in a strange room."And what the hell is up with these stupid ass clothes!" he screamed as he looked at the red colored armor his dragon claw pendant hanging from his neck."I look like fucking KING ARTHUR!"

"Shut up you fucking idiot before I kill you! At least you're not freezing your ass off, so SHUT YOUR FACE!"Tia shrieked as she walked out of the shadows, shivering. Her outfit wasn't helping much either. She was wearing a blue and white skirt made out of a thin material that had slits that went up to her waist. Her hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head.

She had on dark blue boots covered in silver armor. She had on a halter top that was made out of the same thin material as her skirt, her dragon claw pendant hung from her neck as she walked over to her brother and smacked him.

"Guys not so loud I have a headache. And watch your mouths please." Tommy stated as he walked into the room, he was wearing dark green pants with green armor on, but yet no shirt or body armor covering his chest. You could see his golden dragon claw pendant hanging from his neck."DAMN! Dr. O you look FINE!" Tia exclaimed.

"Yes he does!" Andy agreen as he wandered out from behind a pillar. He was wearing tight white pants that was covered by pink and silver armor. He had on arm guards as well as shoulder guards and a pink shirt. He looked at Tia and pouted."That's not fair you got a skirt!"

"I would gladly trade you but I don't think we can." Tia patted Andy's back and hugged him.

"Hey, where's Niki?" Jacob asked looking around for his friend.

"I don't know.." Tia replied.

"Don't get your fucking panties in a twist, I'm right here." Nicole stated as she walked out from the shadows. All of her friends, including the teacher's, jaws dropped.

"Hot damn." Jacob drooled.

"Holy shit." Tia looked shocked.

"You make me jealous!" Andy pouted.

Nicole just glared at ther friends and crossed her arms over her chest. She had on a black metal bra type top. She had thigh high black boots that had silver armor on the knees. She had a black skirt that had slits up to her waist and was held together by metal clasps on each side of her hips. She had black arm guards that went up to her elbows. And her silver dragon claw pendant hung freely down between the valley of her breasts. Her hair was mainly down but some of it was in a bun. She had metal chains going from her forehead to the bun that made it look elegant.

Nicole looked over at the only quiet one in the group, which was her teacher and was quite stunned by his reaction. He just stood there opened mouth gapping like he was a fish on land trying to breathe. Opening and closing his mouth, Tommy finally decided to say something.

"Um.. you look...umm.. nice..." he mumbled.

"Thank you..' Nicole blushed and looked away hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Ooooo, Niki has a crush!" Jacob taunted.

"Don't make me regret letting you live Jake!" Nicole growled dangerously.

Jacob squeaked and hid behind his sister.

"Nu uh! you got yourself into this get yourself out!" Tia stated moving aside.

"HEY! WE FAMILY AND YOU ARE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HANGIN!"

"Damn straight."

"I hate you."

"I love you too bro."

"Both of you please stop fighting, this is not the time or place!" Tommy groaned while rubbing his temples.

"Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me! Dontcha, dontcha! Dontcha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, dontcha wish your girlfriend was fun like me! Dontcha, dontcha!" Andy sang randomly.

The group looked at him as he booty danced to the non-exsistant music.

It was then the the clothes and the cave began to melt and they were back at the archeological dig. They looked down at each of themselves to see they were back in their normal clothes and they looked at each other."Freaky." they all said together, minus Andy.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED I WAS GETTIN MY GROOVE ON!" Andy sobbed.

"Idiot..." Jacob mumbled.

"Dumbass..." Tia groaned.

"I don't know him..." Nicole stated softly.

"Does this happen often?" Tommy asked Nicole.

"Too often, so get used to it." Nicole answered.

"Great..."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Andy shouted.

"GOOD!" Tia yelled back.

"BRING IT!" Andy growled.

"IT'S ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT!" Tia shouted back.

"Listen you guys, we need to get out of here before anything else freaky happens." Jacob stated.

"Something I can agree with finally!" Tommy agreed, the others nodded and piled into his jeep and they were taken to his house.

"What are we doing here?" Andy asked.

"Where is here?" Nicole questioned.

"We are at my home." Tommy replied.

"Wait this is your crib!" Jacob asked, shocked.

"Yes.."

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA GET RAPED!" Jacob screamed.

"WOOHOO! I DON'T MIND! YOU CAN RAPE ME ANY DAY!" Andy hoorayed.

"Andy, Jake, SHUT UP!" Tia growled.

"What are we doing here Dr. O?" Nicole asked.

"To get in touch with an old friend of mine, maybe he can help us with what the hell happened." Tommy answered and unlocked his front door.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Okay, Power Rangers rightttttt

"Hey you told us to watch our mouths, you hypocrite!" Jacob growled.

"I'm older than you." Tommy replied.

"I'm gonna be 18 in 2 months!" Jacob and Tia shouted.

"I'm gonna be 19 next october." said Nicole.

"I am going to be 19 next December!" Andy stated.

"Andy and I can say whatever we want, so I don't have to watch my fucking mouth." said Nicole.

"You tell him Nikki!" Andy applauded.

Tommy sighed and just shoved his door open and pointed inside."Go inside and wait near the couch. Don't touch ANYTHING."

"Reerow! Hiss, hiss! The claws come out!" Andy teased.

"Andy, shut up." Nicole stated evilly. That casued everyone to stop and stare."What are you lookin' at!"

"Well, ummm yeah, move over a little bit please." Tommy stated and walked over to the little side table with a dinosaur model on it. Carefully, taking ahold of the jaw he pulled it down and then part of the floor where the rug was lifted up. The teens' jaws dropped in shock, moving around the trap door they looked down and saw a small stairway. Tommy went ahead and began walking down them. Slowly Jacob, Tia, Andy and Nicole followed their science teacher into his basement only to be in shock again.

"Ummm, Dr. Oliver, there is a secret lab in your basement.." Jacob whispered still not being able to get over the shock.

"Jake, I don't think this is a secret lab is kinda looks like the ruins of an ancient civilization." Tia exclaimed.

"Two of my old students said the same thing when they wandered into my home, uninvited mind you, and found this. Ethan James and Conner McKnight, I don't think you know them." Tommy told the teens.

"Oh yeah, and who were they, the Power Rangers?" Tia laughed.

"Actually yes, but now onto pressing matters."

Tommy sat down at his computer desk, it was covered in monitors and other instruments. Using the keyboard, he typed in a certain combination of numbers and letters and soon a picture of a man in his mid twenties popped up.

"Billy! Oh good, I'm so glad you answered." Tommy sighed, happy to get through to his old high school friend.

"Tommy! What do I owe the pleasure of this interation?" Billy asked.

"Well, since you live on Aquitar and they have, well might I say, ALOT of files on different legends and histories from each planet. What can you tell me about these." Tommy stated, holing up his necklace."I went on a dig for a friend of mine and we found a stone slabo f some sort that transported me and a few others into strange rooms and we each found one of these dragon claws."

"Well Tommy, from the looks of the objects they look Earthen too me. Let me lok through our archives here to see if there is anything on them. It will only take a few nano-seconds." Billy stated.

"Okay, what the fuck is he saying?" Jacob turned to his sister since she was the brain of the bunch.

"Pretty much that he thinks our necklaces came from earth, but from what time or place he doesn't know so he is looking for it in the files on Aqui-whatever." Tia explained.

"Ohhh... What?" Jacob smiled then looked dumbfounded.

"Oh nevermind just shut up you dumbass."

"Tommy, I found it. It seems to be aleast older than the time of the Greeks. Supposedly each of the gems in the claws, came from a dragons treasure. So each gem holds its own power. From what it says a different type of Power Rangers had came from these when the chosen six had found them. Back then they were known as the Dragon Riders and fought an interdimensional being known as Tysirius. He was locked away by the powers of the chosen ones crystals, the only reason they would ever be active again is if he had gotten free. So Tysirius must have somehow been released from his crystaline sarcophagus." Billy read from the files he recieved, sending them to Tommy as well.

Tommy looked through each and found things about each dragon of the colors.

"Thanks Billy, you were a great help, I'll make sure to keep in touch, tell Cestria I said hello, along with the alien rangers." Tommy smiled.

"Of course, talk to you soon my old friend." Billy waved good-bye, ending the transmission.

"Okay, so what did techno geek have to say?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty much the same thing your sister tried to explain. But I got some information on each of your colors. From what I understand we are the new power rangers. There is an evil villian out there bent on destroying the earth and we are the only ones who are able to stop him." Tommy stated as he skimmed the files.

"Okay, we are power rnagers, yeah right, you can stop joking now." Tia said in disbelief.

"Believe what you will but you are the new power rangers along with me. At least I can say I have one of my old colors back.." Tomym whispered.

"WAIT! You were a power ranger!" Andy shouted.

"Yes, I was the first green ranger in Angel Grove, the first White Ranger, first Red Zeo Ranger, etc." Tommy explained, not really effected by the outburst.

"YOU WERE THE WHITE AND GREEN RANGER!" Andy shrieked.

"Andy, please stop squaking you are givng me a headache." Nicole sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Listen I need to get home if I don't my parents are going to be pissed, see ya." Nicole stated and walked back up the stairs and out of the house to go home.

"Okay, and what is her problem?" Tommy questioned as he watch Nicole walk out of the lab.

"She has a tough life, that's all I'm saying, if you want to know more ask her yourself. We have to get home too, our parents will be worried, bye Dr. O, see you tomorrow." Tia exclaimed and tugged on her brother's arm.

"Jacob let's go."

"But Tia, can we..."

"Jacob Antonio Marcus Daniels get your ass over here right now, we are leaving!"

"Eh oh.. see ya Dr. O, Tia gets psycho when she's pissed." Jacob whispered and ran up the stairs to follow his sister.

"WEll, Dr. O I guess I gotta go two my sexy bitches left me! Bye-bye sexy man!" Andy winked nad blew him a kiss before heaidng out as well.

"And the fate of the world rests in their hands... the teenagers..." Tommy sighed and looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Zordon, what would you do? I need your guidance." getting up from his chair, recieving no answer, he went up stairs and closed the door and went to go make dinner.

Meanwhile, a deep voice drifted silently through the empty lab.

"You will know when the time is right.."

To Be Continued!


	5. Failed Redemption

Nicole and Jacob sat in her room, Jacob had his guitar out and was playing random chords. Pieces of music and lyrics were spread across the floor and the bed. Nicole was humming to the beat as Jacob played it."Yeah, that's it, great. Okay play what you just and I'm gonna sing the first verse." Nicole stated.

"Alrighty," writing the cords onto one of the music sheets, Jacob began to play it once again.

"_Tick, tock the clock is ticking.  
Disgusted looks, stupid lies its just sickening.  
People make me sick,  
they judge this little lady.  
They always judge this little lady that is me.  
Leaving me with a broken heart that's bleeding.  
Shattered happy thoughts filled with negativity.  
Why try to be happy?  
When you get hurt all the same.  
Why pick up the pieces?  
When they just get shattered again."_ Nicole sang darkly, patting her hand on her thigh to the beat.

"Yo, that's deep. I like it, great job so far Nikki!" Jacob complimented.

"Thanks sweety!" Nicole smiled and hi-fived her fellow band mate.

"Okay, now do you want it darker or faster or what?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I want it like a mix between Evanescence's Haunted and Lacuna Coil's Self Deception." Nicole tried to explain.

"Okay, I think I got it,"

Playing some new notes, Nicole clapped happily as he got it right."Yes that's it! AHH! You are a genius!"

"I know!" Jacob joked and praised himself.

"Okay, here we go now from the chorus." laughed Nicole.

_"Happiness is just a fleeting imagination,  
nothing you can say or do can change this.  
What's a world without love?  
when i have no more love to give.  
How can I give this so called emotion,  
a second chance when i've failed redemption."_

In the next half hour they finally finished the whole song.

"Okay, do you want to sing it all now or what?" Jacob asked his friend.

"Let's do the whole song from the top," Nicole answered.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Jacob chuckled.

Taking in a deep breath Nicole shook her head and began to sing her song.

"_Tick, tock the clock is ticking.  
Disgusted looks, stupid lies its just sickening.  
People make me sick,  
they judge this little lady.  
They always judge this little lady that is me.  
Leaving me with a broken heart that's bleeding.  
Shattered happy thoughts filled with negativity.  
Why try to be happy?  
When you get hurt all the same.  
Why pick up the pieces?  
When they just get shattered again._

_Happiness is just a fleeting imagination,  
nothing you can say or do can change this.  
What's a world without love?  
when i have no more love to give.  
How can I give this so called emotion,  
a second chance when i've failed redemption._

_Children sitting on the streets,  
broken hearts and scraped up feet.  
Empty stomachs and calloused hands.  
People walk by  
shining light of hope fills their eyes  
begging for money or a scrap of bread  
only denied and hurt again._

_Picking up the broken pieces,  
building the wall once again.  
What's a world without love?  
I'm too numb to give it.  
Hurt by lies and deciet.  
How can I give this so called emotion  
a second chance when I've failed redemption._

_World War III is close at hand  
as the lies revolve again.  
Just more and more guns and rotting meat  
for the ground and animals to eat.  
In the end life is just six feet under_

_Happiness is just a fleeting imagination,  
I am just picking up the broken pieces.  
Nothing you can do or say can change this.  
So damn this world while I live in hell  
because what is a world without no love?  
When people have no more love to give.  
I'm too numb to try again.  
Too hurt by lies and deciet.  
How can we give this so called emotion  
a second chance when we've failed redemption._

_Positive thoughts are laced with negativity,  
strung tightly together.  
There's no point in being happy,  
when happiness is just a fleeting imagination.  
Because I have failed my try again at redemption." _Nicole finsihed.

"Beautiful." Jacob stated softly.

"Thanks, it took me a few days to write this and get it the way I liked it. It's called Failed Redemption." Nicole said.

"Well I like it, and the title suits it. It's kinda like the name of our band." Jacob agreed.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted it that way."

"Well, I gotta get home ya know how my mom is." Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, I know haha. Well, when I get a new song written we can work on it." Nicole hugged her firend and walked him to the door.

"Yep, you know it, until then see you at school tomorrow!" Jacob waved and headed to his home.

Nicole closed her front door and sighed, her parents would be home soon and they wouldn't be in a good mood, she knew that. She then went up to her room, hoping may be they would leave her alone tonight, but not likely. And just as she suspected her parents wandered in an hour later screaming their heads off.

"NICOLE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" came the booming voice of her father. Running into her closet she hoped that he wouldn't come into her room and just think she was either sleeping or gone. No luck there either, he father bounded into her room and started trashing it, just looking for her, that was how she knew he was drunk off his ass.

Letting out a soft whimper, she covered her mouth instantly hoping her father hadn't heard her. The gods were not on her side that night, he nearly ripped the closet door off its hinges as he opened up with great force."There you are, come out here you stupid little slut!" the large graying man with piercing green eyes glared at his flesh and blood, dragging her out of the closet by her hair.

Screaming in pain, Nicole tried to get the man known as her father to let go of her hair.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT! LET ME GO!" Nicole scremaed as she began clawing at her father's hands.

He stopped her with his free hand and slapped her hard in the face.

"BITCH! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOU MOTHER, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

She shrieked in pain as she landed hard on the ground, her father still holding onto her hair by the roots, nearly tearing a lock of her hair from her scalp. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she laid there, taking the man above her beatings'. It was the same almost every night, but this night was different than the rest.

Picking up his daughter the older man threw her on her own bed and began tearing off her clothing.

"NO STOP IT, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! GO AWAY! STOP IT!" Nicole yelled and screamed, scratching at his eyes to make him stop. Fate was not kind to her giving her a family like this.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE WHORE! AND TAKE IT LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!"

He took off a bit of his own clothing as he began to drive himself into her. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she finally was able to reach what she was trying to get. Grabbing a hold of the large lamp, she smashed it against the man ontop of her, causing him to cry out in pain and get knocked unconscious. Pushing her father off of her, she grabbed her bag she always kept in handy and ran out of her house, her shirt torn to the point it wasnt even a shirt any more, the only thing thtat was really left in contact was her bra. Her skirt that she was wearing was ripped to the point it didn't even want to stay at her waist. She had lost her underwear during the incident.

She was sobbing as she ran with out any shoes on, her feet getting torn up by the road, but she didn't stop she couldn't. She ran to the first place she could think of, which happened to be the person she had seen only hours before she came home that day.

She collapses instantly on the porch in front of the door, she began pounding on it yelling for someone to answer. Finally she heard th elocks on the door opening and the door was opened revealing a very tired Thomas Oliver. He awakened immediately when he saw the state his student was in.

"Oh my God, Nicole! What happened?" he asked urgently. She wasn't able to answer, latching onto him she continued to cry. He sat down on the floor next to her and held her close to him, rocking her in his arms trying to calm her.

"Its okay, its all right you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore, not with me here. Shhhhh, its okay." he consoled, yet nothing was working. Getting up, which was kinda hard with the girl still attached her him like he was a security blanket. Picking her up he took her into his house and sat on the couch, bringing her into his lap. Stroking her hair and whispering soothing words, he finally got her to calm down alittle bit to the point where she was able to tell him what had happened, in full detail.

To be Continued...

A/N: Ok song is by me, and once again i do NOT own PR just the plot and my original characters. And please review.


	6. A feigning obsolete

A/N: Ok people I own the song and the original characters! do not own power rangers. Just the plot and what not. NO SUEING and please Review.

The early morning rays of sunlight drifted in through the slim crack of the closed drapes. Landing right on Tommy's sleeping form, groaning with displeasure he turned his head away and tried to roll over, but soon realized he couldn't. The weight of something or someone held him down where he was, opening his eyes involuntarily he looked at what was holding him down.

Seeing the darkness of wavy black hair surrounding his naked chest and the paleness of a woman's arms made his eyes widen. Then the memories of last night flooded through him, sighing he carefully moved Nicole off of his body, where during the night she unseemingly went from just laying against his side to almost being directly on top of him.

He chuckled as she groaned from being moved from her comfortable spot. He finally was able to get a good look at her, she was wearing one of his t-shirts he let her borrow for her clothing was pretty much in shreds. He had wrapped her feet up. Caressing her cheek gently, being careful of the bruises and a small cut that had found it's way to her soft skin. Butterflies flying in his stomach made him take his hand away. What was going on with him? He surely didn't know, what he did know was that he must be going insane for liking his student. Getting up from bed, he went straight to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Nicole woke up to the delicious smell of food. She winced and sat up slightly on the bed. Looking around she noticed she was not on the couch where she was last night but in a bed. A BIG bed, and she knew it had to be Tommy's. Sliding off the bed she headed straight for the bathroom, wincing with eat step she took.

After about maybe ten minutes she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen and there she saw her teacher making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw her."Oh good, You're awake. I'm making breakfast, take a seat at the table if you'd like!" Tommy stated cheerfully.

"Thank you.." Nicole replied softly.

As she sat there waiting for her food she began to hum a random tune,, then took a napkin and found a pen that was left on the table, along with some graded papers. She then began to write down a new song. She hummed a beat and then began to sing softly the lyrics she had written down so far.

"_I hate you with every breath I take,  
sufficating me with the lies you say.  
Beating me down with your fists of steel  
I just fill up with hate.  
Surpressing it with every bruise,  
with every fracture.  
Until it explodes in hues.  
Desolation reaks the air  
as the stench of your hypocrisy overwhelms me. _

Hating you so dearly,  
oh father of mine.  
The light you hold  
is just a feigning obsolete.  
Surrender your lies to me,  
as you corrupt the seas of life."

Tommy listened intently and realized not only did she have a beautiful, enchanting voice but she had a way with words. He looked over his shoulder as he seen her writing down more lyrics and softly humming before singing somemore.

"_Wincing with every shout of hateful words,  
breaking the very soul within me.  
Heretics running blindly through the harvest moon.  
Just like the hate i hold for you.  
As I feel you enter me,  
taking away what should be only mine to give.  
Shouting obscenites with every scream,  
as the one who bore me just stands there and watches. _

Hating you so dearly,  
oh father of mine.  
The light you hold  
is just a feigning obsolete.  
Surrender your lies to me,  
as you corrupt the seas of life."

She smiled, how ironic she would use her worst experience to create a new and powerful song. Continuing to write the depressing song.

"Mother is God in the eyes of children,  
well not you, you fucking bitch.  
Wallowing in your despair behind a bottle.  
Saying I am the spawn of the devil,  
I am my mother's daughter.  
I will laugh as you rot in hell,  
as you scream in pain.  
Not even Charon will have pity on you.

Hating you so dearly,  
oh father of mine.  
The light you hold  
is just a feigning obsolete.  
Surrender your lies to me,  
as you corrupt the seas of life.

A sea of darkness corrupts my eyes,  
an army of shadows at my wake.  
The silent beatings of the Dragon's wings.  
No light in my desolate hell.  
As my rage overflows again.

Hating you so dearly,  
oh father of mine.  
The light you hold  
is just a feigning obsolete.  
Surrender your lies to me,  
as you corrupt the seas of life."

She finished and put it away in the front pocket of the shirt she was wearing so she could add it to her little book. Tommy placed a plate in front of her, she nearly drooled at the scent of the food.

"Would you like some milk, water, orange juice, coffee?" Tommy offered.

"some milk please." Nicole answered.

"Oh by the way, you have a beautiful voice, you should go by Haley's Cyberspace. I'm sure she will let you try out so you can perform there whenever you'd like." Tommy stated.

"Thanks, I might have to... and thank you Dr. Oliver, you know for everything.." Nicole blushed and looked down. Tommy smiled and placed the milk in front of her plate and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"No problem, what are friends for?"

That made Nicole's blush even darker.

On Unknown Ship orbiting along the Earth

Dark gleaming red eyes stood out in the darkness as the creature looked upon the four teenagers and their teacher as they arrived at school. "They will payyyyyyy." it hissed."Yessss they will pay dearly."

To be continued...

REMEMBER REVIEW!


End file.
